The present disclosure relates to deployable table assemblies.
The present invention concerns a deployable table assembly. More particularly, but not exclusively, this invention concerns a deployable table assembly comprising a holder for a personal electronic device, such as a mobile phone, tablet or pad.
There are many holders available for holding personal electronic devices. Generally speaking these are designed to be used on their own and are free-standing. An example is a cushioned tablet holder that may be placed on a table or on a user's lap, and holds the tablet in an angled position for use, especially for viewing.
However, these examples are not suitable for, for example, being provided by an airline for an aircraft passenger. Such a holder would be likely to become separated form an associated seat over time and is not integrated with the seat unit, for example.
The present invention seeks to mitigate the above-mentioned problems. Alternatively or additionally, the present invention seeks to provide an improved deployable table assembly.